A tyre is known in the prior art which has data of various kinds inscribed on sidewalls of the tyre, by moulding for example. These data include, notably, an identifier of the tyre manufacturer; geometrical characteristics of the tyre, for example a flange width; a load capacity index; or a speed code. These data also comprise a serial number of the tyre. This serial number comprises a sequence of alphanumeric characters made up of digits and/or numbers and letters.
These inscriptions, notably the serial number, are subject to damage caused by natural phenomena such as sunlight and rain. They are also subject to the normal wear on the tyre, or accelerated wear, caused for example by repeated friction of the sidewall of the tyre against pavements. Finally, these inscriptions may be altered fraudulently by moulding a new layer of rubber over the existing marks.
The disappearance or alteration of inscriptions, notably the serial number, creates a problem in that it prevents the identification of the tyre, for the purpose of routine inspection of the tyre, for example. This problem arises, notably, in circumstances where large numbers of tyres have to be managed, for example in the case of vehicle fleets.